vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Honjou Masayuki (Web Novel)
Summary Honjou Masayuki is a Japanese Otherworlder who acquired the title of "Hero." He got acquainted with Demon Lord Rimuru during the Tempest Tournament and later got employed by him as an advisor for the Labyrinth's structure and a mediator with the adventurers. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C, Possibly High 4-C with the Rudra Sword Name: Honjou Masayuki Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hero, Otherworlder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Automatic Translation (via Magic Perception), Supernatural Luck and Probability Manipulation (With the Chosen One, he can always make critical hits), Social Influencing and Empathic Manipulation (With the Messiah), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed him to cross the boundaries between worlds), Magic, Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) Attack Potency: Town level (He is comparable to A-rank monsters and monsters in strength. Hence, he should be comparable to Rimuru as a Pre-Awakened Demon Lord) | At least Town level (Much stronger than before), Possibly Large Star level (Has the Rudra Sword which is a sword made by Rimuru which allows Rudra's reincarnation which in this case is Masayuki to draw Rudra's abilities; the sword was made from a copy of Rudra at his prime that was comparable to Gii Crimson) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class, Possibly Large Star level with Rudra Sword Durability: Town level, His luck makes him extremely difficult to kill | At least Town Class, Possibly Large Star level with Rudra Sword Stamina: Above Average, Possibly High Range: Standard Melee Standard Equipment: A Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'The Chosen One:' There will be an excellent explanation for him for every action the opponent takes, whatever he does will result as a heroic act and will be praised, the result of his normal attack will become Critical Hit. **With Masayuki’s intense determination, the effect of his ability increased to the maximum. While it’s a Unique Skill, it’s enough to reach the truth of the world. As the result, the space called 『Lucky Field』 which gives tremendous blessing to people Masayuki considers as ally expanded, that’s unintended by Masayuki. *'Messiah:' It'll cause his opponent to ask salvation and forgiveness from him, and it could make his opponent confess every sins s/he ever has done. There's a chance that a strong opponent might resist it. Feats *Masayuki’s kendo level is just hobby level but with his luck he was peerless against bandits and monsters. *He gained good achievements accidentally without him noticing. *He made a 100% hit chance attack miss from an Ultimate Skill user who has resistance to low level skills like Unique Skill, and attacks that he or his companions made that are unlikely to hit always will hit. *Increases companion's luck and also makes their attacks crit all the time. *Masayuki himself is attracted super-good luck, the result of his normal attack will always be Critical Hits. *SavedHinata from something even Magic Perception couldn't perceive while he's not aware of what he was doing. *He nullified the poison inHinata's body with luck. *Due to his luck, he can accidentally misinterpret people by viewing him in a positive light like when he forfeit the match, the audience thought that Masayuki doesn’t bother to fight weaker enemies and interpreted it as wanting to fight Rimuru gaining him insanely high charisma as well despite his intentions to flee. *He managed to make a person admit his crime and confessed their evil plan by only showing up there. *Managed to quell the riot in the Kingdom of Ingracia by only showing up there. Key: Web Novel story | Afterstories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Rainier (Instant Death) Rainier's Profile (Speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Internet Characters Category:Heroes Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Probability Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Humans Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4